Through it All
by An Interesting Username
Summary: Ally has definitely been through a lot in her life. Emotional pain is something she knows all too well and yet, she cares for those around her more than herself. When her best-friend, Trish, decides that she needs a break, more than expected happens-meeting a broken girl, a rock star, and more. Follows Ally's life. My first Fanfic, so...yeah. Auslly&Trez Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

_**A/N- Hey guys! So, this is my first fanfic and I really hope you guys like it. I've written fanfics on paper but finally I'm posting one. Some characters may be different but still I hope you enjoy! So here it is! Fingers crossed! BTW the prologue is in a third point of view but the rest is in Ally's perspective.-Aunna**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Austin and Ally, but the plot line is all mine. Maybe if I had a time machine...**_

_**Prologue-**_

For the millionth time that day, Ally Marie Dawson combed her hands through her hair. She'd done it previously out of frustration but by now she did it purely out of confusion of what to do next. Anyone placed in her predicament would understand. How would you react if you'd been raped and left pregnant.

Fucking pregnant.

Just thinking about it caused her hand to find its way back tangled into her chocolate brown hair. Only her brother, mother and father knew and had offered care options; adoption, abortion, or raising the unborn child.

After an extremely heated argument that lasted over seven hours, abortion and adoption were knocked off the list of options for certain reason. The first being abortion seemed like murder and taking away the oppurtunity for life for the child. The second reason being about her brother.

Jason Maurice Dawson was adopted when Ally was 7-years old at the age of 2, nine years ago. That was the biggest secret their small family held despite the recent pregnancy secret.

After two days of arguing over what needed to be done, a decision was finally made; even though Ally was just 16, she was going to keep the unborn child.

But of course, that decision came with many challenges.

The need to attend school was still important. Everyday, Ally felt the stares and heard the whispered rumors. Of course her parents made sure no one knew of the incident of rape, so she suffered from the false rumors of her having unprotected sex. Many times she wanted nothing more than to slam her fist into the next face who dared to taunt her, but she remained calm.

If calm was crying into her pillow every evening after school.

After just seven weeks of the heart wrenching sound of her tears, a resolution was found; virtual school.

Everything was almost perfect. No more annoying peers taunting her. No more diapproving glares. Her mother had even given her a beautiful brown leather book to do what she loved most; write music.

It was so very, very close to perfect, but so unbelievably far away.

May 17th, 2008 was one of the biggest days in Ally's life.

It was nighttime and raining. Maybe they were driving to the hospital a little too fast. Mayb the roads were too slick. Maybe, just maybe.

One car crashing into another turned into a three car pile up then four and five, resulting in one death. Ally's dad who'd been driving was fine with only a minor broken arm. Jason was completely fine, thankfully, along with an in labor Ally.

Penny Dawson was unfortunate, though.

The sound of cars slamming into others followed by screams of both shear terror and pure pain is a sound no one could ever forget. Not for a long time.

As Ally Dawson gave birth to Elizabeth Lynn Dawson, on the other side of the hospital Penny Dawson gave her final breath.

With every death comes new life.

_**A/N-Don't kill me but it gets better. Pinky promise.~Aunna**_


	2. On the Corner of Broken Ave & Pain Ln

_**A/N- I already know most people reading fanfics look for drama so I hope that was a great start. Of course more will come. BTW this is in Ally's point of view now and she doesn't have stage fright anymore. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Once more, Austin and Ally is not mine... or any mentioned songs... quit reminding me..."Pompeii"- Bastille "Viva la Vida"- Coldplay ~Aunna**_

_**Chapter 1-On the Corner of Broken Avenue and Pain Lane**_

How was I ever talked into this.

Seriously.

I was literally forced out of my house by my supposed "best friend" Trish. I was forced to get dressed up in a super skin-tight black strapless dress and black stilettos because I "needed a break".

What the hell is a break!?

Last time I checked, which is every fucking second I walk around in these stilettos, high heels are torturous not enjoyable. Especially if you're surrounded by a humongous group of fan girls at the entrance of an Austin Moon concert.

Honestly, I could care less about who Austin Moon is, but with my best friend's unbreakable grip on my arm, I wasn't going anywhere.

Of course I had a backup plan.

Somehow, I managed to get Trish to let me bring a big enough purse to hold both my wallet, a pair of ballet flats, leggings, and a black tank top. Once the crowd around our seats got rowdy, I planned to sneak out. Knowing Trish, she'd be too busy dancing and singing along to notice my absence.

Slowly, we finally reached the inside and began to find our seats. After standing for half an hour, my need to sit down at this moment was at the extremes.

"So where's our seats Trish?" I asked Trish,hoping they were quick to reach.

"You're in luck. I pulled some strings and got two front row seats!"

Yay.

I'm just spilling over with excitement. So much fucking excitement.

Bull. Shit.

"Fine then. Let's just go find our seats. These stilettos are killing me," I said, pulling her by the arm for the first time since we arrived.

"Now ladies and gentelmen, I give you Austin Moon!"

About time! Finally, the opening act exited off stage. Its not that they were bad, it's just I can't sneak out while they're performing since Trish isn't busy. They were actually quite entertaining, but that doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is making it past all the fan girls.

At that moment, the lights clicked off and the fans went wild. Carefully, I turned to the staircase that we'd come from. Thankfully, they weren't far away from our seats and I began leaving without Trish noticing.

Five minutes later, I found myself standing back in the lobby of the stadium. I rushed to the bathroom to my right labeled women's, happy to finally get out of these heels.

For the seventh time that night, Miami's warm wind blew my hair in front of my face from behind my right shoulder. I felt the need to check on Elizabeth but resisted, seeing how it was way after her bed time and she'd be tired after spending the day with her grandfather.

Again and again, I fought against the need to call and check up on her. That is, until I heard the beautiful sound of guitar strumming. I followed the sound like a dog sniffing the air for food. The guitar sounded heavenly as each strum was made.

Turning the corner of the stadium, I was back at the front but instead of no one being outside like before, a girl that seemed about the age of fourteen, sat on the street corner holding a guitar on her lap.

"Hey," I called out to draw the girl's attention.

"H-hi," the girl stuttered, finally turning around with her guitar still placed in her lap.

She seemed jumpy. If I made one wrong move, I knew she'd get up and run.

"May I?" I asked, gesturing to the guitar. At first the girl seemed slightly hesitant, but handed me the guitar anyways.

Sitting on the concrete, I copied how she had her legs crossed with the guitar placed on them. After a few test strums, I decided to perform to her one of my favorite songs; Pompeii.

_"I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_

_In your pose as the dust settled around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_Eh-eh-o eh-o_

_Oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

_Oh oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?"_

For a moment, I kept my head down and just listened to the silence. The girl whose name I had yet to achieve, stayed silent as I just breathed. We stayed in our silent positions until she spoke up.

"That was beautiful."

"Thanks. You have an amazing guitar, you know that, " I joked slightly and received a faint giggle. I looked toward her relaxed figure to see her smiling up at me. "I'm Ally."

"Veronica, but everyone calls me Roni."

"Roni," I said, trying it out. "Cool. So, what're you doing at the corner of some street at night with a guitar?" I asked finally.

" I-I... umm," she stuttered. I opened my mouth to tell her I didn't have to know if it was personal, but she continued talking. "I live at the orphanage a block away. This is my escape; just me and my guitar," she said bluntly as she stared ahead of her at the tall brick building down the street with a sign that glowed "Miss Cynthia's Orphanage".

I just stared at Roni as she finished talking. Something inside me broke when she said that. Maybe it was the fact I lost my mother and she lost both or possibly the fact that I found myself in a similar emotional battle years ago.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you, Roni?"

Her gaze broke away from the building. Roni stared blankly at me and stated simply, "13."

"C-can you play m-me something, Roni?" I asked her, voice cracking as I handed her back her guitar. I never really caught her answer as I stowed away to my thoughts as she strummed a song.

_"I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_'Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!'_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh, who would ever wanna be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world"_

She let out a huff of air as she came to a close and I couldn't help the smile that made it's way to my lips. The amount of soul and heart she put into that song was over-bearing and left me wanting more.

"That was amazingly beautiful!"

"Thanks," she muttered with a small smile graced on her lips.

The sound of chatter broke the silence hovering between us and I noticed just how late it had become. I need to leave and find Trish, yet I didn't want to leave Roni. I made a quick decision that may or may not work.

"Um, would you like to come with me to meet a rockstar?" I asked as I stood up, rolling my eyes while I talked. I held my hand out for Roni to take and after several minutes of her contemplating, she grabbed my hand and followed me to the lobby's double doors.

Once we stepped into the doors, the guards asked for ticket identification. Of course I brought my back stage pass along with me, but I only had one. Roni was in luck that I was a good liar.

"This is my daughter. She accidentally left her pass with our friend whose inside. We just need to get back through," I lied as I showed him my badge.

"Aren't you a little young?"

I gasped truly with a look of pure anger on my face. That popped a fucking nerve.

"I am 23 and have another 7-year old daughter at home! There's this thing called 'adoption'. Maybe you should look it up sometime. Now can we please just pass through!" I was basically fuming by then.

Before I could argue anymore, the guard reluctantly let us by. Stomping through the stadium halls, Roni tried to keep up with me and finally caught up to me when we reached the doors leading to the front row of seats.

"Do you really have an adopted 7-year old?" She asked, looking up at me.

"No."

"Oh."

"She's my real daughter. Her name is Elizabeth but I call her Liz. I had her when I was sixteen," I revealed as we stood in the halls. She openly told me a part of her life, why shouldn't I return the favor?

Roni simply nodded and I gestured to the door," Shall we?"

_**A/N- So what do you guys think about Roni? She has a dark, hidden life and now a new friend. Ally is definitely going to keep her around; her motherly side is coming through.**_

_**Hope you guys liked it for a first chapter. Definitely going to have longer chapters to come. REVIEW! :-) ~Aunna**_


	3. When Fangirls Attack

_**A/N- So, here it is! The second chapter! ~Aunna**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally but I do own the plot and Roni&Elizabeth**_

**Chapter 2-When Fangirls Attack**

After going through about two other guards and yelling at them, Roni and I finally made it to the back stage entrance. Just like all the other doors in the entire stadium, guards blocked them. What really caught my attention though, was the squealing.

More like screaming.

There was an extremely long line of crazy fan girls and Trish was at the front of the line.

Roni and I needed a plan to get to where Trish was without being seen, yelled at, or kicked out.  
Sneakily, Roni and I made our way to the front of the line where Trish was by using a series of, "LOOK! THERE'S AUSTIN!" and, "OH MY GOSH! DO YOU THINK HE'D USE THE BACK EXIT!?"

It worked every time.

It so fucking pitiful to watch.

Completely pathetic.

In no time, we were both at the beginning of the line behind Trish. As I tapped on her shoulder to draw her attention away from her phone, I knew what would happen.

And guess what happened.

"ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Exactly what I thought would happen.

I had to explain everything beginning from when I hid extra clothes in my bag while she wasn't looking to yelling at the guards to get back inside with Roni.  
Her face was hilarious!  
It was actually a comical sight to look at. Occasionally throughout my speech, she'd laugh and nudge me. Other times, she'd look at me like I'd grown a third head.

Again, hilarious.

"You- How- When- ... Great job, Ally! My sneakiness is rubbing off on you!" Trish said after comprehending everything I'd told her. I try my hardest not to laugh, but that didn't work out.

All three of us laughed. I hadn't laughed this much in years and it felt absolutely terrific. I was almost tempted to roll on the floor as I was growing short of air.

After about three minutes of laughing our hardest, we finally calmed down.

For a minute.

Before we started right back up again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt Roni nudge my side as I finished laughing. Looking down, her light brown eyes showed something that confused me. It looked somewhat like slight fear.

What would cause her to be frightened? Nothing would _dare_ harm her. Plus, how could they? They were guards all around us. There were at least four in this room alone. Why would she be-

Wait.

Shit.

"So, umm Trish," I said nervously. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra back stage pass for Roni, would you?"I asked with a nervous giggle.

With that said, Trish noticed the predicament we were left in. There were three of us. Two passes.

One of us wasn't going to be able to go back stage.

Honestly, I wouldn't mind staying outside and waiting for them, but ever since I met Roni, I wanted to watch her expression as she met someone in the music industry. Even if it was some popular rock star I didn't know, just the thought that she might gain happiness from the visit was enough.

I grabbed my pass and placed it in Roni's palms. Her eyes glanced from the plastic in her palms to my eyes. Her eyes held something I couldn't pin point. Multiple emotions floated in her eyes, moving so fast that I couldn't comprehend them. Before I could tell them to head inside, Trish did something I hadn't expected.

She gave me her pass.

Just as Roni did to me, I looked at the pass before making eye contact with its true owner.

"No, Trish. I can't do this. You love Austi-"

"Ally, just take the thing. Today is you're day. Go meet the rock star. I'll be waiting here for you guys," Trish interrupted, pushing both Roni and I toward the guarded double doors.

Roni showed the guards my pass as hers as I showed Trish's pass as my own. As the guards reached to open the doors I turned around to my best friend and said the only words I could think of.

"Thank you."

There is definitely too much screaming going on in here.

Apparently, they allow five people with passes in at a time. Since its only Roni and I, we're stuck in a group.

With screaming.

Fucking.

Fan girls.

Currently, Roni and I were being shoved to the back of the line, so I wasn't surprised when I feel on my ass and no one noticed. Roni was too busy trying to look at the autographed posters hanging along the wall and keep her balance. There wasn't really a problem with no one noticing. That just saved me from embarrassment. The real problem was my ballet flats.

My right flat was missing.

When will something go right!?

"Umm, do you need some help?"

_**A/N-So a cliffhanger. Who do you think asked her for help? Was it a friendly, handsome guard? Maybe it was Roni after noticing Ally wasn't with her. Or was it mister Rock Star himself?**_  
_**I felt like this chapter was too short…**_

_**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll post the next chapter as soon as soon as its finished! Review and tell me what you think!~Aunna**_


	4. Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me

_**A/N- I hope this chapter is what you guys want. I took some time writing this one. Enjoy! ~Aunna**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Austin and Ally characters but I do own Veronica and Elizabeth (Roni&Liz) or "A thousand Years"-Christina Perii or iPads**_

**Chapter 3: Time Has Brought Your Heart to Me**

"Umm, do you need some help?"

I looked up to find the same blonde hair and hazel eyes that's on every poster surrounding the stadium. The same blonde hair and hazel eyes every fan girl in the room dreamed of possibly every night. Speaking of_ fangirls._

Where _are_ they.

Still his hand was outstretched for me to use to stand, snapping me out of my shock. I grasped his hand and ignored the electricity that shot up my arm. The electricity travele from my finger tips to my neck and down my spine to my toes. The fact I'm missing one shoe, leaving me with one sock-covered foot in this carpeted room is the only logical explanation.

_Science_.

Yup. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!

"Thanks," I said, finally standing and spotting my black ballet flat a few feet away. Walking towards it, I slipped it back onto my right foot and noticed where everyone had gone. There was a booth with signed souvenirs for everyone to pick up when they leave.

Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't they here for the rock star not the free stuff...

Well, seeing how I'm here for my own personal relaxation, I don't believe I have any room to judge.

_Any ways._

When I scanned the heads of teens at the booth, the chocolate brown hair of Roni wasn't there. At that, I turned back toward the wall of signed posters to find her standing there, still cultivated. She looked at every detail of the photos lining the walls.

I turned back to Austin and was surprised to see him smiling at Roni before walking over to her. He simply tapped her shoulder to draw her attention away from the posters and asked her something which she nodded excitedly about.

_What?_

Austin left the grinning girl and went towards a yellow and black bag on the sofa in the corner of the room. I took this as my chance to figure out what was going on and walked over to Roni.

"What's going on?"

"Did you know all these posters were taken of stars while they performed at _this stadium_?!" Roni started off. Excitedly, she grabbed my hand and dragged me further down the row of posters, stopping to tell me knowledge about each one.

"This picture," Roni stopped and pointed to a picture of the blonde superstar, Austin Moon. "Was taken today."

The poster was very interesting, might I say. The poster showed the darkened stage with only small streams of blue light. The interesting part wasn't that. In the center of the stage stood a soaking wet Austin Moon wearing a suit and holding an umbrella.

Damn.

I missed that.

I immediately begun laughing when a tiny form stood out among the others in the crowd on the photo. In the front row of the picture, a familiar, curly headed Latina was completely fan girling. While pointing out the figure to Roni, I took multiple pictures on my phone and messaged them to Trish. Immediately, my phone received multiple messages from the Latina causing my ringtone, "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri, to go ballistic.

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more-_

Finally, I clicked my phone off when I felt a presence behind me.

"Hey."

I quickly jumped and turned to find a smirking Austin Moon holding an iPad. Before I had time to scold him for sneaking up on people, Roni pushed by me.

Again, what?

"Do you have them?!" Roni asked bouncing on the tips of her toes to be able to look at the images displayed on the screen.

"Yeah, here," Austin said as he handed Roni the iPad to scroll through. With wide brown eyes, she hesitantly grabbed the thin device and headed toward the futon, leaving Austin and I.

_Alone._

"She's a sweet girl," Austin said, breaking the ice.

"Yeah."

"Are you her mom?"

I choked on my own saliva as he said that. I didn't mean it in a rude way! The question just caught me off guard. _Completely_ by surprise.

"No, actually," I started and he nodded. We turned to watch Roni as she scrolled through the many pictures. "I met her just a few hours ago. She lives at the orphanage down the street."

"Wow, that's unfortunate. She reminds me of me when I was young; a lover of music."

" Me too," I stated and stole a glance at him. It just happened to be at the same time he stole one of me. Immediately, I felt my face heat up with embarrassment of being caught.

The sound of Austin clearing his throat awkwardly rang through the room until he spoke back up.

"So, are you from Miami?"

"Yeah, I've lived here for just about _all_ of my life," I explained and his smile grew.

"Me too!" He exclaimed which shocked me.

"You're kidding!"

"Not at all! I'd spend all my time at the mall near the beach."

"Me too! I actually work there now in a music shop called Sonic Boom."

"So," he started hesitantly. " If I asked whether or not I could find you there on Friday evening for a date, would you say yes?"

_**A/N- Another cliffhanger. Sorry guys! I hope this reached your expectations!**_

_**Also, I have some thank-you's to do to:**_

_**My followers and those who have favorites "Through it All"**_

_**-Auslly Finchel 123-Carolinocas-Kf103Pixie-SakuraSpark-SnookieB123-YouBrokeMyCrayon-georgerogers01-iamastar**_

_**And -Buttercup for the review**_

_**Thanks guys! :-) ~Aunna**_


End file.
